


It's not what's in your blood

by disneycastleismymindpalace



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Magnus, M/M, Magic, Warlock - Freeform, though it's mostly fluff and cheese, turned into a little smut oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneycastleismymindpalace/pseuds/disneycastleismymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about insecurities, love and safety. It's just cute and a little smutty. If you don't like it, stop reading after the first half of the story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what's in your blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt i was given, thank you again for this and i'm sorry it took me so long. Also sorry it turned into a little smut, i wasn't sure if you would be okay with it. Anyway, have another insecure Magnus and adorable Alec and as always, please leave a comment if you like this story, either here or at my tumblr disneycastleismymindpalace.tumblr.com :)  
> (If you have prompt ideas, i'm open for these too.)
> 
> Now enjoy :)

Valentine had the whole shadowhunter world in chaos. Even now when it had gotten quieter around him and they were only waiting for the next big shock to rip them out of their trance again. The quite before the storm. 

No matter how quite it was though, there were always discussions and talks about what to do next. To some Magnus was invited to others he wasn't. It wasn't like he cared much about it or the shadowhunters in general. He only cared about his friends, himself and Alexander. So much Alexander.  
Of course he would join the talks if he was asked to because usually the Lightwoods send Alec or Isabelle to ask him and how could he say no to them? Sneaky bastards Robert and Maryse.

Well that was the reason why he found himself at the institute again on this rainy Tuesday, to sit down with the Lightwoods and some heads of institutes from around the world. They even had invited a representative of the clave who kept giving Magnus looks as if to say "what is that cockroach doing here?". The warlock gladly ignored her and mostly everyone during the talk. Instead he kept starring through the glass walls, hoping to see Alexander randomly pass by but it didn't happen. Sadly.

He hadn't seen Alec in a week now until he had appeared on his doorstep again this morning, dressed in his black Henley and jeans, to ask him to join their talk. All he had gotten was a short but soft kiss that had left his heart beating desperately for more.  
Magnus knew how busy the shadowhunter was with everything, with Jace being gone and Clary going crazy about it, and he didn't hold it against him that they had only been on a few dates so far, but he really missed Alec. Most of his days were spend alone or with customers and none of these really filled his heart with joy. He missed the hours they spend on the couch watching tv and being so entangled into each other that it took a while for them to get up to go get a drink. Missing the good night kisses that would take an eternity sometimes and being so lost in it that the clock on the wall seemed to have jumped a few digits in a second.  
He missed Alec's scent and how his hair on his neck stood up when Magnus gently breathed against it, how his long arms wrapped around him to hold him save and close, and how he smiled unconsciously when Magnus was dancing through the apartment to a music he could only hear in his mind.

The warlock sighed aloud and suddenly there were 14 eyes on him in the small room. He blinked at them for a while before he realised why they were starring and he waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sorry, please continue." With whatever ridiculous plan you're thinking of right now to cancel in five minutes again anyway.  
He didn't say that part aloud, of course, he didn't want to get mauled right on the spot.

Somehow he survived the talk and managed to get out of the room without any more encounters. He was planning on going to look for Alec and ask him out for dinner tonight. Hopefully the boy wouldn't be busy tonight and they could spend some more time together again.  
With a smile curling on his lips, Magnus floated through the corridors, searching for his date.

"Magnus?" The warlock heard his name around the corner and stopped in track. That was Alec's voice apparently talking to someone. Magnus wasn't a jealous type, nor was he very insecure but there was something about Alec that made him vulnerable and wanting for Alec to love him.  
So he stopped in his tracks and waited for the rest of the conversation like the failure of a boyfriend he was.

"Yes..Magnus." The other voice spat. It was male as well but Magnus hadn't heard it before so it probably was another shadowhunter and from his slight accent he seemed to be from another institute.  
"How can you date him? It's difficult enough for you to be gay but why does it have to be him? Alec you are a shadowhunter, you are half angel. How can you date a demon?"

Oops there it was. The one thing that made Magnus question his whole existence. The right for him to still be alive. The one thing that made his stomach cramp and his insides turn to ice.  
The thing that made him doubt Alec's feelings for him.  
Why would someone with angel blood fall for a demon? And a demon of his calibre. Yes he wasn't a full demon, sure, he was still half human, but the fact that his father was one of the most powerful and dangerous demons on this planet, made it seem like the demon part about him was way more important and prominent.

Magnus had asked himself the same question before, and even if he instantly hated the guy, he felt himself glued to the floor, not able to move and reveal himself. This behaviour was pathetic and he felt guilty for actually dreading Alec's answer but he did anyway.  
It took a while, and the seconds felt like hours, dripping burning hot over his ice cold back, befor the boy answered but when he did his voice was ice cold.  
"Because what's in his blood doesn't make him a bad person. Just like Angel blood doesn't make shadowhunters good. Look at Valentine, he is more demon than Magnus will ever be. And I like him. I like spending time with him. He is generous and kind and funny and he gives me a feeling of safety in this world."

Magnus could hear Alec's chest heaving heavily at that and could feel the atmosphere thickening around them. But before he could decide to move and get Alec away from there the other guy spoke again.  
"We kill demons and downworlders to keep the world safe! YOU don't need a feeling of safety when it's your duty to clean this world from its dangers such as Magnus Bane."

Suddenly there was a ruffling and a crash and a sound of pain and Magnus quickly walked around the corner to find Alec pinning the other guy to the wall by his throat. His eyes were drawn in fury and his lips thin when he spoke again "are you threatening him?"  
Hand was closing in on the mans throat who struggled to get free but only lost more air in his lungs while trying.

"Alexander." Magnus said as he quickly approached and rested his hand on the boys upper arm and squeezed it softly while he seemed to finally snap out of his haze.  
"M-Magnus?" He wondered with a much softer voice than before and his grip loosened around the other shadowhunters throat.  
"Yes sweetheart, what about you let the pig breathe again and I get you out of here." Magnus smiled softly, only looking at Alec so he wouldn't memorise the assholes face.

Gladly the corridors were empty or Alec might have gotten in trouble for attacking one of his own. Though one could discuss over how much they actually belonged to the same species here.  
Slowly Alec loosened his grip and his hand fell back to his side, visibly he was surprised about his own outburst since he usually was all calm soldier following the rules. But something had changed in Alec over the last few months and Magnus had to say he enjoyed to watch the change unfold in his boyfriend.

The boy frowned a little but then nodded and took a step away from the other man. "If you'll ever lean a hand on him, you're leaning a hand on me." He said calmly but his voice was heavy and probably burned itself into the mans skull.  
The warlock kept a calm face but on the inside he was shaking with emotions. He wasn't scared of that shadowhunter, not at all, but the fact that Alec had defended him like that meant more to him than anyone could ever understand.

The blond man growled a little but dodged away under Alec's outstretched arm and walked very quickly into the direction Magnus had just come from.  
They watched him leave until he had vanished around the last corner and Alec turned around to walk a few steps towards his room as well, but he didn't get far because Magnus was there, pressing him against the wall.  
The boy looked at him in surprise but he didn't get to say anything because then Magnus lips were on Alec's, desperately chasing them and pressing close while his hands cupped his face.

Alexander made a tiny noise of surprise but then he kissed him back softly and sneaked his arms around Magnus waist and held him upright. Magnus had to go on his toes to kiss him perfectly and he actually liked that fact.  
The arms around his waist were firm and strong while Alec's hands were softly splayed across his lower back.  
Magnus breath got stuck in his throat at the emotions tumbling through his chest and he panted heavily against Alec's lips. He had to close his eyes and try to regain his breath and control over his emotions again.

"What was that for?" Alec mumbled softly and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice.  
His heart ached even more for Alexander and how wonderful he was.  
Magnus could have answered with a snarky comeback or a lie but with Alec he didn't think he had to lie at all. And he wanted to be honest here even if it was difficult for him to be so vulnerable.

"You defended me. To him. Nobody has done that for me in centuries. You...said a lot of nice things I don't think I deserve." He mumbled, blinking his tears away rapidly. Magnus wasn't sure how Alec would react to him being so vulnerable and he was ready to put his hands back down and laugh it all off when Alec suddenly held Magnus face in his own hands and made him look into these bright blue eyes.

They were wide and warm and they held so many unsaid things that a sob escaped Magnus dry throat and he quickly crashed their lips back together, hiding tears and pain and Alec let it happen though his kiss wasn't desperate and emotional. It was gentle, just a brushing of lips on lips until he pulled away again to look at the warlock.

"I don't understand why you think you don't deserve someone loving you but I can tell you it's not true. It's not what's in your blood that makes you who you are, I learned that the last few months. Before I met you I wouldn't have asked twice at whom to kill when my parents ordered me to. Now I see things differently, way more complex, just like you. You're not a bad person Magnus." He said softly and his eyes were bright and honest.  
His lips were trembling a little and he averted his eyes while his fingers curled and uncurled in Alec's shirt over and over again. The voice in his head that sounded dangerously like his fathers, was telling him Alec was lying and that he wasn't worth of real love and...wait...  
"Did you just say you love me?" He breathed out in surprise and gaped at the boy a little.

Now it was Alec's turn to blush and panic. "I...what? I mean..y-...by the Angel...crap..uhm" his arms reached up into the air as if he was trying to grab the right answer from Raziel himself.  
Magnus could see him go through one emotion after the other until he exhaled loudly and his arms dropped down again.

"Yes. I'm falling in love with you. Hard. And it scares me but it's the truth." His voice was quite and he averted his eyes when he said that and since being so open made him uncomfortable he kept on rambling "I mean that's why I had to defend you. That asshole can't just think he can threaten you in front of me and get away with it like what the hell? That's disgusting and.."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe he ever thought that was clever what did you just say?"

"I said I love you too Alexander." A soft smile curled around his lips as he looked at the shadowhunter. His blush was creeping down his neck now and Magnus feared Alec's heart had actually stopped in his chest because he was only starring at Magnus.  
"D-did I loose you somewhere?" He wondered carefully, hand coming up to caress Alec's cheek sweetly as his eyes scanned the boys face for a reaction.

In the blink of an eye, Alec had crashed their lips together again, plump lips kissing him desperately and before Magnus could really react, Alec's tongue had slipped inside his mouth. Drawing a desperate moan out of him, his toes curled and he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, pulling him as close as possible while his tongue licked inside Alec's mouth, over his teeth, tasting him and his brain getting foggy.

"Portal...your place...please." The boy begged breathlessly and God Magnus could only obey.  
Quickly he snapped his fingers and let the magic flow through his body to open the portal.  
Big and purple glowing it hang in the air and Alec quickly pulled him through behind him, landing in Magnus bedroom but before he could make another step, Alec was there again, crowding into his space and kissing him.  
Just so, the warlock remembered to close the portal but when Alec's hands sneaked down to his ass, he completely lost all concentration and his eyes turned back to yellow cat eyes.  
"God I love when you show yourself like this." Alec mumbled against his neck and his breath ghosted softly over Magnus skin. A shiver ran down his spine and he curled his arms around the boys neck to run his hands through Alec's soft and messy hair.  
Suddenly the grip on his ass tightened and he was lifted up into the air, sitting on Alec's waist while the boy began sucking on his Adam's apple.  
The warlock moaned happily and rutted against the boy a little. Slowly but surely Alec took a few steps backwards until he hit the mattress and turned them both around to let Magnus down into his bed and himself fit right between the warlocks legs.  
He pulled the boy up until they could kiss again and this time it was more playful than before. Magnus caught Alec's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it, causing the boy to gasp into his mouth and his hips to snap forward.  
There already was a nice bulge Magnus could feel, pressed against his thigh and his own dick twitched in his pants at that.  
Over Alec's back, his hands sneaked down to his butt, pressing him down against the warlock. He received a whimper for it and seriously, the noises the boy made were driving him insane.  
"Magnus.." He begged and gently licked over the warlocks neck, up to his ear. "Please, less clothes."

The man agreed and moved his hands up from Alec's butt to his shirt to sneak under it, finger dancing over naked smooth skin before he shoved the shirt up and off his head to throw it somewhere across the room.  
With a snap of his fingers, his own shirt disappeared and Alec blinked in surprise.  
"I didn't want to move." The warlock apologised but Alec shook his head and mumbled "you're so magical, I love it."  
This sentence made his heart flutter and he kissed the boy again, tongue licking inside his mouth while Alec's hand trembled as he tried to open Magnus pants. He knew by now that Magnus usually wasn't wearing underwear so he wasn't too surprised to immediately see hair as soon as the fly was open. Shivering, the boy reached inside his open pants and felt around a little until his hand wrapped around Magnus length, making the warlock inhale sharply.

So far it had usually been Magnus to take control over their actions, of course with Alec's consent but it had been him, leading them. Right now Alec seemed to need the control as he started stroking Magnus penis, slowly but with a firm hand. The warlock was goo under Alec's fingers and he reached down to squeeze Alec's ass again through his pants.

He was fully hard by now and he needed more, more to do, more to feel. So his hands sneaked around to open the boys pants as well.  
"Can I take them off?" He wondered, breathlessly and with a heart beating faster than was healthy probably.  
The boy quickly nodded so Magnus didn't waste another second and slipped his pants down as far as possible and helped Alec to kick them off completely.  
Now their dicks were only separated through a thin layer of boxer fabric.  
He rutted them both together with his hands beneath Alec's waistband, pressing against his naked ass and making Alec moan with every movement.

This one wouldn't take long and they both knew it. They hadn't gone all the way yet and Magnus was perfectly fine with waiting. He wanted Alec to feel comfortable with everything first and it looked like they were slowly getting there.  
The boy finally slipped his boxers down his butt to reveal his beautiful cock to the cool air.  
They were both breathing heavily and in unison they moaned when Alec wrapped his large hands around both their dicks and started stroking them together.  
Magnus was in heaven and he loved it when Alec took control. Yes it made him feel quite vulnerable but this day had proven that it was okay and that Alec still...well, loved him. Alec loved him.  
His heart grew heavy and he pulled the boy back down to kiss him with everything he had. With every emotion and Unspoken truth he had and Alec understood immediately.  
He slowed his hand down a little and their whole body movements turned more passionate and emotional.  
The warlock felt like he was in some sticky sauna, filled with emotions because he couldn't breathe while his body was rutting closer and closer to ecstasy.  
"I love you Alexander." Magnus whimpered into Alec's neck while his legs were wrapped around Alec's and his hips moving to the rhythm of the boys hand.  
A harsh exhale ghosted over his neck and goosebumps spread over his whole body.  
"I love you too. With all your demon blood and your yellow eyes. I love every little thing about you and I wouldn't change you for anything in this world."

His loins churned and he knew he was gonna come anytime soon. He was a moaning mess beneath the boy and the way Alec took control over his orgasm was turning him on even more. He still had tears in his eyes as he mumbled "oh god Alexander...I...I'm gonna.." But Alec kept his speed and plastered his face with sweet kisses when he said "it's okay babe, I got you."

And that was all it took for Magnus to come undone in Alec's hand with a sob and a silent scream, he shot all over his stomach, hot and sticky, spilling across the boys hand and his body going rigid underneath him. His fingers were digging painfully into Alec's waist and every muscle in his body was tense while he pumped him through the last bit of his orgasm until Magnus sank bonelessly back into the cushions. His brain was mush and he didn't care that Alec was still pumping his sensitive dick with his own until finally, Alec yelled and scrunched his eyes shut as he came in long hot spurts, mixing with Magnus own, over his stomach an hand. The boy was shaking and wrenched everything out of him until he sank down on top of Magnus, face buried in his neck crook and breathing heavily.

They both took their time to come back down to earth but some time, Magnus waved his hands and both of their remaining pants vanished and they were completely naked. With a little bit of magic he cleaned them both up and then wrapped the blanket around their sweaty bodies.  
"You...you really love me?" Magnus wondered quietly as he held the boy close to him. Alec didn't flinch at that but slowly moved his head to look at Magnus. A fond smile was on his face as he looked him in the eyes and said with an honest voice "I love you. With all of this," gently his hand ran along Magnus eyes and cheeks, "and this," fingers sneaked down to softly caress his stomach, "and this." He whispered and now it stopped right above his heart.

"You are too pure for me. Too good. But I'm willing to love you, for as long as you allow me to." He mumbled before he pulled the boy down into a gentle kiss.  
Alec kissed him back and Magnus could feel the unspoken word on his tongue. "Forever"


End file.
